


Cruisin'

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-16
Updated: 2001-02-16
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: CJ and Danny *were* just cruising. . .





	1. Cruisin'

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

Cruisin-1

No property infringement meant to NBc or Aaron Sorkin  
The song lyrics are from the Soundtrack of "Duets,"

Cj and Danny *were* just cruisin'....

Feedback greatly appreciated!!!!

********************

Josh and Sam arrived minutes later, awaiting the worst fomr what the press  
had been able to tell them. When they walked into GW, it was packed.

"Ma'am?"

"Mr Seaborne," came a voice from behind.

"Yes?"

"I'm Dr. Kelaway, i took care of your friend, Ms. Cregg."

"Where is she," Josh asked impatiently.

"Room 12A, second floor straight ahead."

"Thanks," they said as they both ran up the stairs.  
~~~~~~~~~~~

They softly knocked, even though they knew they were not going to  
receive an answer. The duo entered, took their hats off, and sat next to her.

"Cj?"

Josh held her hand as he talked to her.

"Cj, it's Josh. I know you can hear me, cause i could hear you when  
i was here. I guess it's my turn to pay you back. Anyway," Josh was nervous.

"Sam here too, cj," sam put in.

"We're worried about you, Cj, and well, wake up, like, now. We all need you.  
Come on, cj, wake up. Please. Come on, you know i still owe you those 100  
dollars from poker since like forever. You knwo you're just waiting to get them. Here's  
what I'm gonna do. Wake up in the next 20 minutes and i'll give you 200 dollars,  
starting now."

~~~~~~~~~~~

"......starting now...come on.....Cj......"

Cj's mind raced. Pictures of her family, the administration, people  
she's never seen before, a goldfish, flashes....she could hear the voice  
of two friends, but not exactly who. She screamed, kicked, and yelled at them.  
Nothing happened. Maybe if she opened her mouth......

"H-hello?"

"Cj!"

That voice again. Who could it be, she didn't know. Someone close, that's for  
sure.  Someone young and compassionate. A he, it's a he. Jim. No, John. No, Josh. Yeah,  
that's it Josh!

"J-Josh?"

"Cj, it's me, Josh, you're right. Now open your eyes."

Eyes? That was a good idea, she thought.

Cj's eyes fluttered and her expression changed as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Where am I?"

"Cj, you were in an accident. It was pretty bad. You and Danny were driving home  
and a bus ran a light and hit you. There are about another 13 people downstairs who  
were on the bus. We still don't know how Danny is."

"We were just cruisin...."

Cj's eye flipped back into her head.

"And off to sleep she goes."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"..yes, sir. Of course. I can see her from where i'm standing. I will call you  
as soomn as i know anything. yes, that;s a promise. good bye."

Sam flipped his cell phone off as he as saw Cj stir.

"Cj?"

"Sam," she answered.

"Cj, you're back with us."

"W-what do you mean, back?"

"You were out of it for 36 hours."

"Leo's gonna be pissed."

"Nah, he's just glad you're ok."

"What d-do you mean ok?"

"Don't you remember?"

"W-What?"

"Josh and I came in 2 days ago and we told you, and then you were out of  
it."

"I forgot."

"Anyway, I'll tell you again. You and Danny were in a car accident and you were  
hit on the passenger side by a bus. Danny's condition has been upgraded to serious  
condition and you're on fair condition. "

"H-how is serious being upgraded?"

"It was at criticial," Sam sighed.

Sam played around with his pen as she looked him in the eye.

"I scared you again, didn't I?"

"Yeah, you did," he said holding her hand, " and don't you ever do it again."

"I'll t-try not to."

Sam nodded as he passed hre a few pills and some water.

"You need to take these now."

Cj held the two pills as sam held the water. She quickly swallowed the pills and  
drank some water.

"Thank you. H-how's the West wing?"

"Hell. Toby's been yelling how you decide to take injury time when the gun  
control bill is being passed, Josh is really mad and is getting really ticked at  
Donna, Toby takes it out on me, Leo's been taking it out on Josh and the  
president's taken it out on us by telling us the most lethal weapons and where and why they  
are produced."

"Oh."

"But, all in all, we're ok."

"When can i get out of here," Cj complained.

"as soon as you are seriously feeling better and the first lady says so."

"She's been here too?"

"Everyone, except maybe gail," Sam joked.

"Have you fed her?"

Cj looked panicked.

"Oh no! Just kidding, Carol has been feeding her and i think she's been seen  
talking  
to her too."

"Remind me to tell her to stop doing that."

"Yeah," Sam smiled. "I'm just glad you're better."

"I am too."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
TBC

 


	2. Cruisin' 2

 

Disclaimers: All characters belong to Aaron Sorkin and Co. No profit being made!

Once again, my apologies for not getting this out sooner....writer's block. I  
guess  
i just lost my swing! Lack of new episodes, ahem!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Cj once again turned her head over on the hospital pillow as she continued her  
visual vixation on the sleeping form of Danny Concannon. Sure, she began to call  
it "sleeping" when she finally had ideas that he wasn't ever going to wake up. His skull had  
been thoroughly hit on the car's plastic panels, and, accordingly to his doctors, his  
brain was "bruised" and therefore had increased its size. She made a small joke about his  
ego trying to escape. So once again, she was bored out of her mind, C-SPAN continued to give  
coverage on Stackhouse's speech at the steps of Congress. B-O-R-I-N-G. Cj Cregg, the White  
House Press Secretary, had even tried the Cartoon Network or even MTV. She knew she was  
pushing it by skimming MTV. So she was condemned to hours of staring at the man who she was  
afraid of losing and afraid to give in to. Sure, Donna passed by on her lunch break,  
but that was 2 hours ago. She just closed her eyes again and hoped that by the time she  
woke up, Danny would be awake too.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
3 hours later:

He opened his eyes as quickly as he had ever done before. He hadn't actually  
counted how quick he could open them, but he knew he needed to look around his  
sorroundings. A white room. Cj, reading a newspaper next to me. A tv. A- Cj sitting next to  
me?! Danny struggled to speak, anything, he just once didn't have the words to say  
it. A soft rasp came from the bottom of his throat, and he felt the dryness his  
body had been feeling.

"C.J."

Cj was on the Global News by now, and was startled by the small noise she heard.  
She quickly put down the paper, and twisted her neck to look at the man beside  
her.

"Danny?"

He forced a smile and accepted the quick hand she reached out.

"Do you- I mean, do you want something?"

Danny sensed her nervousness around him and nodded.

"What? Water, juice-"

Danny nodded again.

"Sure, hold on."

Cj winced as she reached to get the glass of water that sat at her bedside.

"Here," she handed him the cool glass.

He couldn't yet hold it, and afraid to drop it, motioned her to help him.  
Cj complied, and held the glass for him to drink from.

"T-Thanks," he finally let out.

"Thank god, I was so scared. You've been here for days."

"B-Besides that, let me just savor this moment. Now, if we took out  
the needles in my arm and yours, and the hospital sorroundings, this is my  
fantasy."

Cj smiled, and was glad he was still up to flirtation.

"You know," Cj rubbed her temples before continuing,"I have been praying for you  
to  
come back to me- us for the last 3 days. I just, I'm glad you're back."

"What happened?"

Cj waited a moment before beginning to even think about the incident. It was so  
fast....

"You were taking me home-"

Danny grinned.

"Don't push your luck."

At that, he grinned more.

"Danny. You were *driving* me home, and we were fine, and then a bus, just, hit  
us  
and then, I don't know," she said.

Danny solemny nodded, and remembered the kiss she had left out.

"I'm due to get out of here tomorrow. I don't know when you can get out. You  
were pretty bad, Danny. Your skull hit the sidings of the car, and you were out for  
the past days. The doctor said your brain was "bruised", and I still don't know what  
that means. The president came by yesterday," she pointed to the flowers on his side. 

"I guess that means he likes me better."

To that, C.J. pointed to the dozen yellow roses by her side.

"Ok, maybe not."

"You want to read something? You have a lot to catch up. 3 very eventful days."

"Sure," he received the paper.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
1 WEEK LATER

Cj reclined on her chair and rubbed the back of her neck as she went through the  
press packet once more.

"Hey."

Cj smiled at his voice as she looked up.

"Hey back. How are ya holding up?"

"Good, good.

Cj pressed her lips for a smile as Danny closed the door.

"You've missed this haven't you," C.J. said.

"What? You in your office alone with me, or my job?"

"Both."

"Yeah, but I've definitely missed you more."

Danny grinned as he kissed her softly on the cheek.

"You know, we should talk."

"Talking's never good," he said as he sat nect to her on the couch.

"When I was- we were in the hospital, I was thinking a lot about, well, us."

"There's an "us"?"

"Bear with me. Now, I was driving home yesterday, thinking about this, and then  
I  
heard this song."

Cj stood as she popped a Cd in her small stereo.

"Listen," she said hitting play.

....I love it when we're cruisin together.  
The music is playin' for love  
cruisin was made for love,  
I love it when we're cruisin' together.  
And if you want it,  
you got it forever  
This is not a one night stand, baby.  
So, let the music take your mind.  
Just relisten you will find.  
You're gonna fly away  
Glad you're going my way.  
I love it when we're cruisin together.....

C.J. stood once more as she hit stop.

"See, now, I was thinking that maybe what happened to us, was like, a wake up  
call."

"You, thought that?"

"Well, Donna helped me out a little. So, maybe this was just, like, God telling  
me to wake-up and just live my life like there's not tomorrow."

"Meaning-"

"That I've thought thoroughly and long about this, but Danny, I'm going to have  
to  
accept your offer if it still stands."

"C.J., if I think you're saying what you're saying," Danny grinned.

"Danny, I'm going out with you."

"O-Ok."

C.J. smiled and continued.

"However, I want you to know, that we will have to be extremely careful. I mean,  
*extremely* careful."

"The press."

"And Leo. And Josh. And Sam, and Carol, and Donna, and the President."

"Yeah. We will."

"Ok. then, where do you want to go for our official first date?"

"How about here?"

Danny moved and hit play again.

...I love it, I love it.  
Baby let's cruise.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
FIN~


End file.
